Ranma The Evil Prince *Update*
by Buuchan
Summary: Ranma/DBZ Some severe psychological changes happen to Ranma and everyone who has hurt him will pay dearly


Dodging from a huge ball of gold that dashed through the ground tearing away from. While still in the air he turned and saw a small man standing there. The short man had a blue/black jumpsuit on and had spiky black hair.  
  
He landed just as the man threw another blast at him. Jumping out of the way again he saw the blast hit a wall and go through it as if it wasn't there. The blast slowly died off without any further harm.  
  
"Hey watch it you could hurt someone!" He yelled.  
  
The odd man licked his lips before letting a large yellow aura flare around himself. Ranma brought his own aura to bloom. Although his didn't burn around him like a bonfire it stood out and pushed the ground under him slightly.  
  
The fence next to the canal gave way between them splashing into the water.   
  
"Brat you should show your true power if you have any hope of living today!" The man yelled.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Vegeta no Ouji!"   
  
So said the man started to raise his aura. The ground suddenly caved in, rocks jutted upward as the ground was displaced outwards.  
  
Ranma caught a tiny blur to his right. The man materilized to the side and kicked him in the head. The last thing he heard as Ranma Saotome was the man exclaiming.  
  
"Pathetic to think that you are a Saiya-jin. Let's get you some proper training."  
  
***  
  
Ranma woke to the wind rustling his hair. His eyes opened groggily. They widened when he saw the ground flowing by underneath him at a high speed.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"Stop squirming."   
  
A platform appeared in his eyes and Ranma was tossed roughly on to a platform that was 20 feet below. Rolling a few feet he stopped and slowly got to his feet. He saw the man float down close to a building and walk in.  
  
Groaning he walked foward. In search of answers. On his walk he passed a couple sets of trees. Walking in the door way he saw a few people sitting at a table where a huge spread of food lay.  
  
One man looked in his late thirties with black hair that stuck out all over the place. He had a look of pure innocence on his face as he almost leered at the food. He had an orange gi on, with a black belt tied around his waist.  
  
A woman with blonde hair sat in another chair. She had black jeans on with a striped sweater on. She wore a nuetral expression on her face. Her eyes swiveled slightly at him before looking back to where she had before he had came.  
  
A short bald man, obviously a monk sat as far away from the tall man as he could. He wore the same outfit as the tall man did but had no nose. He looked at him for a while before standing and approaching. A black man came up at the same time. The black man looked like some kind of gaijin cartoon guy.  
  
"Welcome to Kami's lookout." They said in near unison.  
  
"Uh yeah but why am I here?"  
  
"Oh just tell him already." The tall man said coming up behind the other two.  
  
"You are here because you must have your power awakened otherwise you'll lose control and kill yourself." The black man said nodding his head slightly.  
  
"He means that your a Saiya-jin brat." The spiky haired man said without giving him a glance from where he was taking food away from the table.  
  
"Huh whats a Saiya-jin?"  
  
An average height green man came in from the door and stopped next to him. He wore a white robe and had green skin. Long pointed ears and antenae accented him being not human.  
  
"Hold one second." He said planting a hand on Ranma's head.  
  
"Hey wait a second what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to awaken your power Ranma. Now this may sting a little bit."  
  
"What are you talking about let me URK!"  
  
Light shown up from where Ranma stood surrounding him. His hair fluttered upwards and his pigtail started to come undone. The red shirt he was wearing bulged as his muscles grew slightly. Ranma's legs, arms, and torso grew slightly and a long brown furry tail came up and over the top of his pants.  
  
All at once the light died. Ranma slumped forward slightly. He stayed still for a moment. The only sign of movement was the constant rise and fall of his shoulders.  
  
"Why." He said not moving.  
  
"Ranma you were turned human. It was done for your protection. Apparently your mind had been destroyed by some insane torture your father put you through. It was done to fix your mind and your soul." Kami said.  
  
Ranma slowly looked up. His eyes no longer blue but a deep blood red. He raised a hand and looked at his now larger palm. Ranma's eyes widened and slowly a smile formed. A slight chuckle came from his smiling mouth.  
  
"Thank you." He said in an almost whisper before dissaspearing.  
  
All the assembled people blinked at the spot where he stood. 


End file.
